


Writer's Block

by nalu4emily



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalu4emily/pseuds/nalu4emily
Summary: Struggling to find the right words to finish her story, Lucy's unexpected visitor seems to know how to help her out. Or just distract her all together. Nalu cuteness.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 40





	Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

> There are the slightest mentions of sex in this, but nothing explicit.

Sweaty. No, that made it sound gross. Hot? No, that wasn't good either. Damn it! Why was it so hard to describe a mature scene, without making it sound ugly. Sex wasn't suppose to be ugly; it was meant to be beautiful and should be read as such.

Lucy sat there at her desk, wracking her brain for a words to describe one of life's most intimate moments; how deeply connected her two main characters were as they made love to each other. It was the ultimate climax, the finale of her new romantic novel that she'd spent hours writing. It was the very last chapter; the one that brought everything to a close. So it had to be good or the entire book would be ruined, but her mind just wouldn't play ball.

It was so infuriating! That's all she needed to continue—just one last damn word and she would be finished – her story complete.

Instead she let out an exaggerated sigh and flopped onto the table, her pens and paper splayed everywhere. The blonde needed to try and relax, maybe find a distraction from the book she just couldn't finish, her stupid writer's block getting in the way.

"Hey! I was reading that, move your big head!"

She knew that voice. All too well in fact, and now she was all too aware of the his presence behind her.

"Natsu?! W-What the-? What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be fishing with Happy?" Her voice uncontrolled, raising in volume with each word until she was almost yelling. Her mind was beyond chaotic; did he just say he'd been reading her story whilst she was writing it?

"I was, and now I'm here. That's usually how time works, isn't it?" He raised a brow at her extremely red face and stifled a laugh that was trying to force its way out. "Can I finish reading now?"

"Absolutely not! First you break in and then you read my stuff, without permission!" She could barely keep her emotions in check. How much of the story had he read? Did he even know what he was reading? "Why were you reading it in the first place? I don't think it's a genre you'd be interested in."

"Oh yeah, says who?" He crossed his arms over his chest and waited, a cocky smirk making it's way to his face, enjoying how flustered she was getting.

"Says… Uh…" Well shit! He'd got her there. After all these years, she'd just assumed he didn't care that much for sex and romance, she'd never actually asked him about it. "Oh, it doesn't matter!" She huffed, leaning back into the chair she was sat on.

"Don't get so worked up. I like reading your stories whatever they're about, Lucy. Your a good writer, but ya seem to be stuck on this one." He said, leaning himself against the bed post, gauging her defeated profile as she returned to look at the scattered pages of her manuscript and sighed dejectedly.

"Yeah, your right, I've been stuck for ages on describing this last bit, but nothing I write seems to fit."

"Hmm… Do you need some help?" Natsu asked, tilting his head at her.

"Help? What kind of help?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, where do you usually get your ideas from?" He asked her.

"Experience, mostly. But this is, uh, n-new to me…" She stuttered, feeling colour return to her cheeks as she averted her eyes away from his.

"Huh…" Understanding fully, he took a minute to help think of a solution, smiling brilliantly when one struck him. "If you have none, then get some."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock; what did he just say?

"What?!" She all but shrieked, making Natsu wince at the shrill noise. "I can't just go and get experience! Do you even know what you're saying? What you're suggesting?"

"Sure, I do. I just read the thing, duh!"

"Then you know what is happening? What the main characters are doing? I can't just go and do that with some random stranger." She couldn't believe he'd propose for her to just go out and have sex with whoever took her fancy.

"I'm not suggesting with a stranger, Lucy. I'd kill 'em before they laid their hands on you." He stepped forwards, placing one hand on the back of her chair, his face peering down at hers with eyes that seemed to burn right through her soul. "I had someone closer in mind."

Her mouth ran dry. She couldn't peel her eyes away from his dominating figure, feeling ever so small and vulnerable under his fiery gaze. "C-Closer?"

"Hmm… I'd say a few inches." His eyes quickly glancing at the distance between him and her.

She gasped at his words; was he referring to himself? She felt adrenaline course through her veins at the hopes that might be true. But they were shattered in an instant when he reached for the piece of paper on her desk instead.

Feeling her mood drop, she glared at the dumb dragon slayer, "Natsu? What are you doing now? Give that back!" She should have known better than to believe he had the guts or the initiative to make a move.

"I'm reading what the characters are doing, you wanna make this real then we gotta copy what you've written." He said, briefly glancing at her before going back to the page he was holding.

Lucy was dumbfounded. He was reading it like some instruction manual. Feeling her annoyance surface because of the dumbass she called her best friend, she tried to snatch it from his hands.

"Wait, Natsu, just hand it here! It doesn't matter any more!" He moved quicker than she did, dodging her attempts with ease. "Hey, this isn't a game. Stop messing around!"

Holding her back so that he could read the last little bit, she jumped at him, forcing his arm to move and lunged straight for the paper. Without warning, he moved the page away from her, revealing his face behind it and allowed her to come at him. Her mouth level with his, he grabbed hold of the sides of her head and brought her to him, meshing their lips together in a soft and gentle kiss.

He pulled away not long after, gauging her reaction, making sure he hadn't over stepped the mark. Her face was beautifully flushed, she was standing on her tip toes with her hands resting on his chest. Gazing up a him, her doe eyes were magnetising, luring him in, wanting to taste even more of her.

She could barely comprehend what had just happened. Natsu kissed her? He'd kissed her full on the lips, on purpose no less. She couldn't believe it. As she stared into those dark, dark eyes of his, she saw no insincerity, no tease, just pure, honest Natsu and that made her a little giddy.

"Natsu?" She managed to squeak out, his face still so close to hers with half lidded eyes, staring deeply into hers.

"I think we should perfect that first, you know before we move on to the other stuff." The boy could barely keep from touching her, his stomach filling with butterflies. Lucy had remained quiet and still, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"T-The other stuff?" She stammered; did he mean the more heated stuff? She wasn't sure if she was ready for that, they'd only just shared their first kiss.

"Yeah, but maybe we should just keep to kissing for now, what do you say?" His infectious grin took over his cheeks and Lucy found it hard not to mirror him.

"S-Sure, Natsu, I'd like that." She answered, as his lips impatiently pressed softly against hers, feeling those little sparks ignite.

They moved at a slow and passionate pace, hands tangled in hair and drool clinging to their lips. It was messy and new, but exciting and loving, just as it should be.

Maybe one day Lucy would find that word she was looking for; maybe she'd get to experience it for herself too. But for now, she didn't care, her focus was on the boy in her arms and nothing – not one word could describe how happy that made her feel.


End file.
